The No-Faced Man
is a mysterious and enigmatic figure who, through saving Tetsumoto and brokering a deal, became the hidden leader of the organization of Tasogare. History Not much is known about the No-Faced Man's history before saving Tetsumoto following the failed Tasogare Rebellion. However, at some point, the No-Faced Man met and teamed up and working with the shinobi Hassenrō. Personality Not much is known from his personality but, from his meeting with Tetsumoto, he has a serious and straightforward personality. He shows the ability to broker deals and to convince others to a cause. He was able to convince Tetsumoto to delay his revenge for eight years which shows some skills in diplomacy. He also appears to be strategic and analytical individual as he was able to create a plan that used Tetsumoto to bring others to his cause. However, his true motifs have yet to be seen and whether he truly believes in the ideal that evil must be purged for righteous to be reborn has yet to be seen. However, at face value, he seems to embody these virtues. Despite training Tetsumoto for a full year, he never revealed his identity which shows a secretive personality. Appearance The No-Faced Man has no remarkable facial features since there are none. It appears as if a cloth of skin was stretched over the face. Not even an indentation of a nose, ears, eyes, or mouth can be seen. Yet, it appears he can see, hear, speak, and smell without them. It is unclear if this is a mask, skin, or something else entirely. He wears a high collared leathery brown cloak that covers his entire body. However, lower part of the cloak ends in torn pieces. He wears black boots of unknown material. His hands appear scarred and wrinkled but, besides that, his skin appears pale white with no blemishes or scarring. After the creation of Tasogare, he adopts the uniform but keeps his black boots. He also wears black gloves since the sleeves no longer conceal his hands. He wears the hood as well however he opted out of the mouth mask. Abilities Much like his personality, not much is known about his abilities. It is possible that he can use Earth Release since he was able to cause the wooden floor to open and swallow a unconscious Tetsumoto. However, this has yet to be confirmed. He also has a large amount of strength and endurance since he was able to train with Tetsumoto bare handed. However, outside of that, he has yet to demonstrate any unique jutsu, Kekkai Genkai, or advanced nature transformations. He does seem to have the ability to summon the World Soul Stone from the other realm but what this entails has yet to be seen. Unnamed Technique During Tasogare's fight with the Raikage A and B], the Eight-Tailed Beast, The No-Faced Man was forced to intervene. Using a unnamed technique, he was able to transform his arms and hands into multiple out-stretched arms and hands. These were able to grapple and pin down the two so that Tasogare could retreat. The technique is fairly strong and was able to hold down the pair until they were able to break the arms. It is implied that this technique may hurt The No-Faced Man as Hassenrō was used to integrate himself into The No-Faced Man to heal his wounds. Intelligence The No-Faced Man appears to be well-informed of the political climate of the world as well as knowledgeable of world events. Despite the groups secrecy, he well knew of Tasogare's intentions, beliefs, and goals. As well, he knew of Eisenzeiger and of Yanagi's betrayal even before Tetsumoto. He also seems to know of very strong missing-nin and Shinobi that can further World Rebirth Plan. As well, The No-Faced Man was able to deduce that Tetsumoto possessed the Steel Release and, by extension, is a direct descendant of the First Haganekage, Tetsuishi. He also appears to be a brilliant strategist. He was able to create a plan that includes Tetsumoto and Tasogare's involvement even before he saved the shinobi. It is unsure how much he prepared for the plan but it shows considerable foresight. Story Rise of Tasogare During a unconfirmed amount of time, he saved Tetsumoto during the final hours of the Tasogare Rebellion. The Tasogare Rebellion was an attempt to overthrow the corrupt Eisenzeiger regime from Yarigakure. However, after a betrayal from the group leader, Yanagi, the group was utterly destroyed and Tetsumoto was fatally stabbed by Yanagi. However, during the course of the battle, Tetsumoto awoke his Kekkei Genkai, the Steel Release. As Tetsumoto laid on the ground bleeding. the ground swallowed up the ninja and brought it him the No-Faced Person. There, through unknown means, the No-Faced Man brought Tetsumoto from death. After Tetsumoto was revived, the No-Faced Man brokered a deal between himself and Tetsumoto: for Tetsumoto to die without realizing his dream of taking back Yarigakure or to team up with the No-Faced Man, receive aid, and re-institute Tasogare as an organization. The catch was that in exchange for the help given by the No-Faced Man, leadership must be handed to him and Tetsumoto would have to wait for eight years before retaking Yarigakure. Tetsumoto reluctantly agreed and Tasogare was reborn under the No-Faced Man's leadership. The following year, the No-Faced Man helped Tetsumoto awaken his potential in both the Steel Release, in the Kenjutsu , and to even find a new form called . He then renamed the Steel Release shinobi to Tetsumoto. He then brought Tetsumoto to the : a powerful stone that exists in a different supernatural realm and can be summoned to the current physical realm. It has the ability to absorb energy known as and . These two energies can be collected by harvesting and sacrificing individuals with evil and righteous souls. In order to counteract the negativity from the Black Souls, White Souls must be harvested every so often. The No-Faced Man instructed Tetsumoto to meet up with one of his agents, Hassenrō to find the shinobi, Kinfu who has the ability of alchemy. While Tetsumoto and Hassenrō are searching for the Alchemist Shinobi, The No-Faced Man had more errands to attend to. Kinfu, the Alchemist Shinobi The No-Faced Man instructed Tetsumoto, Kinfu, and Hassenrō to search a village in the Land of Fire for a village called . The group discovered a high concentration of Black Souls within the members of a cult. The members were found sacrificing the souls from the villagers to raise their god. The trio was able to defeat and absorb the Black Souls. It was discovered that one of the villagers survived and was held prisoner. Upon finding the villager, Tetsumoto was shocked to find it was a boy. He tried to find a way around it but Hassenrō said that if a White Soul isn't collected, the World Soul Stone will be corrupted with negativity and be destroyed. Tetsumoto fought inside himself on what to do and, in the end, placed his hands on the scared boy and reassured him everything will be ok. He then performed the "Four Corners Holy Salvation Technique" and brought out the boy's soul which shown with a pure white light. The soul was then absorbed by Hassenrō who then informed the group that the World Soul Stone returned to normal and that The No-Faced Man would like to speak to them. The No-Faced Man thanked them for their efforts and commended them on absorbing the evil Black Souls. He added that, while regrettably, the soul of a innocent child had to be sacrificed but he comforted them saying it was for the common good. He then informed them that there is a new recruit that wanted to join Tasogare. His name is Gen Yakihara and he is a unique Shinobi with the Kekkei Genkai, the . However, The No-Faced Man needed Hassenrō for a different mission so Tetsumoto and Kinfu must meet the man by themselves. The No-Faced Man informed them that Gen would be waiting within the Land of Lightning. Gen, the Nuclear Release Shinobi The No-Faced Man agreed upon Gen's conditions upon joining Tasogare. He also agreed to aid Gen in finding a cure to remove the sealing technique used on his clan. While it is unknown if The No-Faced Man was watching, he was able to intervene in the fight between the Raikage A and the Eight Tailed Beast Jinchuriki, Killer Bee. However, Tetsumoto was able to awaken one of the strongest techniques within the Steel Release. The No-Faced Man was able to restrain the pair by turning his hands into a billion of stretched our hands which grappled and pinned them to the ground. Once one hand was cut off, another would reform. This came at a price since The No-Faced Man, regrettably, said that the Raikage would have realized what technique that was and would have discovered his affiliation with the spiriting of the Yakihara Clan. As the group leaves, Hassenrō appears from behind The No-Faced Man and asked him if he used his abilities in the open. The No-Faced Man expressed regret but couldn't manage to lose Tetsumoto. Hassenrō laughed at this and slowly turned into a liquified state and melded with The No-Faced Man. Hassenrō then comments that it is painful to heal the mans wounds. Creation and Conception The Non-Faced Man has been one of my earliest characters that I created. He has always been the leader of an organization but his purpose and intent has changed over the years. As well, I have kept his ability the same since his creation. He has always been a very enigmatic and mysterious character. Trivia * While this real name has yet to be revealed, his current name in Japanese (無願の男) translates literally to "Null-Face Man". Category:Tasogare Category:LostSynth